Hatred
by LavenderStorm
Summary: For very different reasons, all three hated Nura Rikuo. Told from Inugami, Tamazuki and Kagabari-Onna's POV.


**Set in the anime-arc. Written after I watched Nurarihyon no Mago – I could not help but pity Inugami. Of course, I took liberties with the characters' actions and emotions.**

* * *

_Three different point-of-views. One emotion._

**Hatred.**

In the dark, dingy corner of a closed up level of the abandoned building crouched a youth. Human…or perhaps, not so, were one to take a closer look. Dressed, in a middle-schooler's uniform, the youth looked extremely out of place. Were it not for his long tongue lolling out from his mouth, and his bloodshot eyes, he could have been any ordinary middle-schooler, and indeed, a decently attractive boy at that, but as it was, the youth resembled a demented dog.

Despite knowing that his rapid panting was uncontrollable, Inugami still tried to calm himself down, but managed only to still his limbs. So great was his rage and hate at that Nura Rikuo that Inugami had trouble controlling himself. Of course, part of that anger was directed at himself, for his failure to defeat that brat. That spoilt weakling, who had everything he could ever want. Without ever lifting a finger. He could barely believe that had it not been for Tamazuki, he would most definitely have been killed.

Tamazuki…he had been furious when Inugami had been defeated, though he had not shown it in front of their enemies. But when they had returned to the abandoned building, Tamazuki had used his wide leather belt on Inugami, thrashing him thoroughly before shoving him into a dark space a floor below their usual headquarters. Inugami had whined when he had heard the trapdoor close above him, but he acknowledged that Tamazuki had the right to be angry; after all, it had been Inugami who, out of a desire to please his master, had requested for permission to kill Nura Rikuo, yet lamentably failed at his task. Of what use was he to his master if he could not even get rid of a weakling like that? Inugami resolved to do better in future.

As the creak of the trapdoor sounded, Inugami raised his head hopefully. It took all of his self-control not to throw himself at the feet of his master as Tamazaki's silhouette appeared above him. Was his punishment already over? Surely not. It had barely been half a day since Tamazuki had thrown him in here and Tamazuki was not, and had never been, a merciful master. Inugami recalled the day when he had first met Tamazuki. The latter had ordered a gang of his human underlings to tie him up and bash him up, before releasing the power of anger and hate in him.

Nevertheless, Inugami was grateful. Were it not for Tamazuki, he would never have been freed from his weakness; his desire to be accepted by those filthy humans. He would never have found his place amongst Tamazuki's Night Parade. He would never have been empowered…and understood. And because Tamazuki had done all that and more, Inugami would always acknowledge Tamazuki as his liberator, leader and his master. Someone to whom he would be forever loyal.

Squinting against the bright light that flooded in, Inugami gazed upon Tamazuki in adoration. Even though Tamazuki had no intention of letting him out – it seemed that his purpose was merely to tell Inugami about his plans – Inugami still enjoyed every moment he spent in Tamazuki's presence.

"Inugami…There's no one more loyal than you." Kagibari-Onna had once admitted to him, loath as she was to relinquish that exalted title. Inugami had been secretly thrilled that Kagibari-nee had recognized his devotion to Tamazuki. Even if Tamazuki never appreciated it…Inugami was no fool. He knew that his master was merely using him. Were Inugami's death more useful than his life, Tamazuki would have absolutely no hesitation in taking Inugami's life. Inugami acknowledged that fact, but deep down, in the deepest recesses of his heart, he hoped…

Oh, how he hoped that he would be treated differently from the others, that Tamazuki would at least hesitate a little before the fatal stroke…

Bang! The trapdoor slammed shut once more, once Tamazuki had finished his talk, leaving Inugami to his thoughts of hopelessness and despair in the darkness…which quickly turned to thoughts of rage and hate, directed towards one Nura Rikuo.

After all, it was so much easier to hate.

* * *

Inugami. Tamazuki allowed a small, amused smile to cross his lips as he contemplated the dog yokai. So pitiful, really. Full of hatred and anger towards the person Tamazuki had intentionally designed for him to hate. Yet absolutely loyal to himself. He could do anything, anything at all to the boy and he would just take it - that was how loyal Inugami was to him. Almost like the animal, the dog that he so closely resembled. The best type of subordinate that Tamazuki just loved to use. Once more, Tamazuki congratulated himself on finding the dog-boy.

They were all tools to him. All of them. The Seven Phantom Travellers. Kagabari-onna, Inugami, all of them were nothing to him, their worth measured only in how much they could contribute to his glorious plan to create a new world of yokai. Oh yes, soon. Soon, he would set his plans in motion, soon he would defeat Nura Rikuo and conquer the yokais in Ukiyoe Town. And as for all the yokais who followed him...well, well, he had just the way to deal with them. Crossing over to the tattered looking sword, Tamazuki caressed the sword with his slender fingers. The demon king's sword called out to him, asking for blood, singing for deaths.

"Soon, I promise. Soon," Tamazuki crooned softly to his sword as his eyes flashed. Glancing back at the trapdoor in the floor, Tamazuki grinned. "You'll get another chance soon, Inugami, because I'm a generous master."

Another chance at killing Nura Rikuo. The boy that he loathed with all of his being. Why did he hate him so? Tamazuki had once asked himself this question when he was in a reflective mode. Was it merely because everything came to the boy so easily? Loyal subordinates, acceptance by his human friends...yet, the boy had no ambition, no innate drive to reach for more. Was it the thought of such potential going wasted that made Tamazuki dislike him? A hatred born of some small feeling that the boy did not deserve what he had because he had not strove, plotted or fought for it. Yes, it was a hatred birthed from jealousy of the talent that Nura Rikuo possessed. Although Tamazuki had loyal subordinates, human friends and a night parade of his own, he had earned it painstakingly, even going as far as to search for the demon sword to allow him to possess the power of many. Nura had not needed to go through that pain, those trials and tribulations that Tamazuki had gone through.

It just was...not fair.

Tamazuki frowned slightly. Listen to him; he sounded like a petulant child complaining about the injustice existent in the world...Well, it was an injustice that he would right. Soon. His plans had already been put into motion. Tamazuki clenched his fist and smirked. Yes soon, the hated Nura Rikuo would kneel at his feet, begging to join his Night Parade. Or he would die.

* * *

Kagabari-onna stared at her master's smirk. It lit up his handsome face perfectly, she thought slightly wistfully. How she wished it was directed at her, though she knew better. Since the day he recruited her, her master had never once turned his confident, mesmerizing smirk on her, choosing instead to bestow it in contemplation of his masterplan. How she hated Nura Rikuo! For he took her master's attention away from her...yet the irony was that, were it not for that weakling, Tamazuki-sama would never have recruited the Seven Phantom Travellers to his Night Parade. And she would never have met him, this charismatic, strong and good-looking leader...so really, should she be directing her hatred to that little boy?

Her eyes wandered to the trap door a few feet away from her position. Or maybe she should direct her hatred at the loyal dog, Inugami? So devoted was he towards Tamazuki-sama, that he put her even to shame. Like it or not, Kagabari-onna was forced to admit that her loyalty towards Tamazuki-sama was selfish; she hoped someday to attract his attention for herself, to perhaps become his consort to rule by his side in the new world. But Inugami was different. He was loyal because Tamazuki-sama had freed him, had empowered him. He worked towards the same ideals as Tamazuki-sama; for the advent of the new world.

Unfortunately, try as she might, Kagabari-onna could not bring herself to hate such a loyal dog of her master. Indeed, over time, she had even grown to admire that steadfast loyalty of his; Inugami's loyalty would never waver, not even if Tamazuki-sama were to betry him. Kagabari-onna wasn't sure she could say the same thing about herself. If Tamazuki-sama so much as looked at another female...like that brown-haired bitch of a courtesan for example...Kagabari-onna would not be able to stand it.

So in any case, since she could not bring herself to hate Inugami, it was better for her to reserve her hatred for Nura Rikuo...and that little bitch who had dared call her an old aunty...

* * *

**Hmm, I made use of the Chinese New Year holidays to revamp this one-shot, because I felt the original was slightly too shallow. Please do tell me what you think of this ficlet, written from the viewpoint of three villians.**


End file.
